Just a Girl with a FRICKIN MACE!
by TheWhiteRabbit123
Summary: Anne (My OC) is a funny, sarcastic, crazy exorcist at the Order. But when her brother, Allen, joins her on her missions, watch out! she is very protective towards her brother and her friends, but Daisya Barry is neither. Daisya x OC. Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man, just my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**I looked at the boy my father, Mana, found. I tilted my head curiously, looking at his arm.**

**"What happened to your arm?" I asked.**

**"What's it to you?" He asked rudely. I glared at him.**

**"No need to be rude, Allen." Mana said before I could insult the boy.**

**"This is Anne. Your new sister."**

**"WHAT!?" I yelled. "NO I CAN'T LIVE WITH A BOY!" **

**"You live with me." Mana retorted.**

**"That's different... You're an adult..." I mumbled. **

**A few years later, Allen and I became great friends. And Mana had passed away. We were devastated. Then, a fat man with elf ears, a big, permanent smile, and a top hat appeared before both of us. He asked us if we wanted to bring Mana back. We nodded and the mechanical skeleton came to life.**

**"WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE?!" The skeleton yelled in Mana's voice."I CAN'T ESCAPE NOW!" It yelled.**

**"Now, I want you to kill one of these children and wear their skin." Fatty said. Our eyes widened. The skeleton tried to resist but failed. Allen's arm turned white and grew ten times bigger. His hair turned white as he killed Mana, crying. I was crying through the whole thing. Fatty disappeared, as did the skeleton. A few hours later, a tall man with a weird mask and red hair walked up to Allen as if I were never there. **

**He asked Allen to become his exorcist apprentice. 'Im gonna loose everyone tonight, aren't I?' I thought. As if on queue, a green light glowed in his pocket. He took it out and looked at it. Then Allen. Then me. I was getting nervous. 'Did I do something wrong?' I thought.**

**"This innocence is reacting to you." He said.**

**" My name is Anne!" I yelled in anger.**

**"Anyway, would you like to come with me and your brother to train to be an exorcist?" He asked. I nodded. He handed me a map. I was confused. **

**"Go to the Order and give them this," he handed me the green object I suspected was innocence, "they will make it into a weapon of your choice so that you can kill akuma with it," He said, "do not tell them where we're going!" He added, taking out a mallet. My eyes widened as he bonked me on the head, knocking me out.**

**As soon as I woke up, I put the innocence in my inside-coat pocket, and took out the map and began to follow it. When I was walking in the woods for a shortcut, I was surrounded by monsters I assumed were akuma.**

**"Um... Can we NOT fight, and say we did?" I asked nervously as they all pointed their guns at me. I froze up and closed my eyes, waiting for impact, but instead, I heard explosions.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Her past PART 2 (1st person)

I opened my eyes to see two boys and a man. The man had gray, wild hair pulled into a ponytail, wearing the same thing as the man before. He had kind eyes hidden behind glasses with scrolls on his back. One boy had narrow, angry, eyes with long black hair, also in a ponytail. He wore a coat similar to the man's but not the same and he was holding a katana.

**The other boy had wild eyes with purple triangles under them and you couldn't see his hair because of the hood he wore, connected to his jacket like the other boy's. He had a giant bell, spinning under his foot. I stood, tall and confident, even though all of them were taller than me.**

"I had that under control." I said.

"I don't know where you're from, but on Earth, almost getting killed is NOT 'under control.'" Bell Boy said.

**"Daisya, be nice." The man said. "I am General Tiedol." **

**"Please don't hit me with a hammer!" I squeaked.**

**"What?" He asked.**

**"Well my father died, this fat guy showed up, brought him back, and then my brother had to kill him, this guy with red hair, wearing exactly what you're wearing came and invited my brother to become an exorcist and said that this innocence was reacting to me so he gave it to me along with a map to the Order and then he knocked me out. And I'm pretty sure you know the rest." I said really fast.**

**"Oh. I see." Tiedol said. "That man was General Cross. I am nothing like him, don't worry." I nodded.**

**"Say, we're going to the Order too. Wanna tag along?" Bell Boy said. "Oh, I'm Daisya, and this is Kanda." He added**

**"I would love to go with you guys, and I'm Anne." I said, shaking their hands. I go to Kanda to shake hands but he rejects rudely.**

**"Well, someone didn't get enough hugs growing up." I mumbled, pulling my hand back and getting a growl outa him and a laugh from Daisya.**

**"Let me see the innocence, please." Tiedol said. I grabbed the innocence and hesitantly gave it to him. He put it in his coat and started walking.**

**"Come, we must hurry to the Order." He said. Kanda, Daisya, and I followed.**

**After days of akuma, fighting, camping and occasional stops for landscape drawings, we arrived at the Order. I decided to make my innocence a mace. While they were preparing it, Komui took me to Helvestia. She picked me up and I struggled to get free.**

**"Don't worry, I am not your enemy." Helvestia said and I calmed down. She set her forehead on mine. "5%, 18%, 36%, 59%, 71%, 90%." She removed her forehead and set me down. Komui explained that Helvestia is also an exorcist and the cube and the Noah and all. I became Tiedol's apprentice instead, missing Allen every day. And that's where my adventure began.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wonderful Reunion (present) (not in the real episodes and manga, in my stery ;P)**

**I walked in the Science Devision with coffee and saw Lenalee bent over looking at the entrance cameras with everyone else sitting down on the couch, also looking at it.**

**"Kanda! Call off the attack!" Komui said. I looked over Lenalee and saw Allen and Kanda fighting. I dropped the tray of coffee and rushed over to Reever, pulled off the headset, and put it on.**

**"KANDA DON'T YOU DARE EVEN CUT MY BROTHER YOU NEGATIVE LITTLE TURD!" I yelled into the headset. I threw it at Reever as Lenalee and I walked to the entrance. I saw Kanda's sword literally a centimeter away from Allen's face. Lenalee whacked him on the head with the clipboard and he stopped, rubbing his head and growling. Allen looked thankfully at her.**

**"Can I see that clipboard?" I asked.**

**She hesitantly handed it to me. I glared at Kanda and beat the crap out of him with it. He almost sliced me with Mugen but Lenalee and Allen broke us up.**

**"Don't hurt my brother." I said.**

**"Anne?" Allen asked. I smiled at him and nodded. **

**"That's my name! Have you forgotten me bro?" I asked. Allen was stuttering and he got really emotional. I picked up the clipboard.**

**"I-I thought you w-were dea-" WACK! I hit him. With the clipboard.**

**"What was that for!?" He asked loudly. **

**"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, forcing the clipboard into Kanda's hand. Kanda threw it at me and it hit my head. Hard. I picked it up and wacked him upside the head with it. He growled and unsheathed Mugen. I laughed nervously and gave Lenalee the bent, dented, and damaged clipboard and hid behind her. **

**"You wouldn't hit Lenalee would you?" I asked nervously. **

**"Whatever." He mumbled and stormed off.**

**"Wait! Uh, Kanda, is it? We got off to a rough start. I'm Allen." Allen held out his hand to shake Kanda's. I face-palmed.**

**"Why would I shake hands with someone who's cursed?" Kanda rejected and stormed off.**

**"Don't take it personal, Allen-kun. He's a bit grumpy because he just got back from a mission." Lenalee said nicely. I grunted.**

**"Nah, he's just being a Negative Nancy with anger issues." I retorted. "And a sword." I added. Lenalee giggled and Allen laughed a little. "Hey, Lenalee, where's Mayu-chan?" I asked.**

**"Oh, she went on a mission with Lavi."**

**"Who's Mayu and Lavi?" Allen asked.**

**"You'll meet 'em later." I answered. A finder ran up to me.**

**"Komui needs you." He said. I nodded. **

**"Gotta go!" I said. "I haven't seen you in a LONG TIME, Allen. So I don't know how reckless you've gotten over the years so sit down, be quiet, and don't break anything." I said.**

**"But I have to show him aro-" Lenalee stopped when she saw my hand go up in a "stop" position.**

**"Don't question me." I said and left to go to Komui.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Mission PART 1**

**I walk into Komui's office to see Daisyia and Marie.**

**"Hey Daisy-chan, Marie." I smiled at the nickname he hated.**

**"Hey Walker." Daisya replied, slightly annoyed. Marie smiled. **

**"Hey Anne." Marie said. I sat down**

**"Whatcha need us to do Chief?"**

**"Innocence." He said.**

**"As usual." Daisya stated. **

**"Shut it Bell Boy, I'm trying to listen." I said. "Continue." I added, gesturing to Komui to continue.**

**"Well, the weather in this town has been changing frequently." He started.**

**"And you think it's innocence" I finished. "We accept your completely impossible Quest of Awesomeness." **

**"But it's not impo-"**

**"Of coarse it is." I interrupted. "Don't question me." Komui sighed and rubbed his forehead.**

**"Just go." He said. I jumped up and held up my hand. **

**"TO NARNIA!" I yelled. Then I ran out.**

**"What?" I heard them ask to no one in particular. I was waiting in the boat in and facing the front, standing with my hand up like before. They got in the boat and the finder grabbed the paddle.**

**"To Narnia!" I said again but not as loud. I sat down and faced them. **

**"So where do we go?" Daisya asked.**

**"A town in Japan. I have a map." Marie said and took out a map. I looked at it.**

**"Ah. Well we should go to the train station when we get off." I said.**

**"Yeah, did you get your golem fixed?" Marie asked. I took my white golem out of my inside coat pocket.**

**"Angel is fine." I said. You're probably wondering "what happened to your golem?" Well... Lets just say I annoyed Kanda and he was aiming for me but... He missed...**

**"Kanda needs better aiming." Daisya commented.**

**"No, Kanda needs therapy. Or anger management." I said. Daisya laughed and Marie chuckled. We got off the boat and onto the train. The finder sat outside for some weird reason. We were in a booth so I lied down with my feet up and my legs on the wall while the rest of my body was on the seat. Daisya and Marie had to share a seat.**

**"Why do we have to share a seat again?" Daisya asked.**

**"Because I'm the only girl on this mission. It's fair." I answered. We arrived and I was asleep.**

**"ANNE!" I heard Daisya yell. I woke up instantly and fell off the seat.**

**"AH!" I yelled in surprise. "Ow..." I mumbled. I got up and stomped on Daisya's toes.**

**"Stop playing around you two. We're here." Marie said from outside.**

**"You heard the guy, Daisy-chan. Stop playing around." I said smirking at him. I walked out with my bag.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Mission PART 2**

**We had spent the rest of the night at an inn and it was morning now. I had my brown hair (that also had red and green highlights) in a braid and a hood (on my exorcist jacket) on just because I like hoods. I also wore a black tank top under my exorcist jacket, black jeans, and combat boots. I put my pocket watch in my pocket.**

**"ARE YOU GUYS DONE YET?!" I yelled. Then Daisya and Marie came out in their usual exorcist uniform.**

**"Yes we are Ms. Christmas." Daisya said.**

**"Just because my hair is red and green does NOT mean you can make fun of me!" I said.**

**"Yes it does." He said.**

**"Fine Bell Boy lets go." I said. We searched for a little while when some akuma appeared. I smirked and took out my pocket watch. I swung it in circles as it grew into a mace with the handle, chain, and everything**

**"Good day ugly akuma, how are you today?" I said. They pointed their guns at us. "I can see you aren't having the best day." I said.**

**"Shut up exorcist scum!" A level 2 akuma said. **

**"Now that is not very nice!" I shouted and took off my jacket because it was very hot. I charged at it, jumped and brought my mace down on it's head. It stumbled back and charged at me. I moved out of the way and wacked the back of it's head. **

**"O'lay!" I shouted as it growled. The rest of the akuma were destroyed by Daisya and Marie. Daisya kicked his bell at it, Marie attacked it with his weird finger slicey thingies... Those creep me out... And I threw my Mace at it all at once and it blew up finally. After resting a bit, we continued to search and found the innocence. We took it to the Order and by then Mayu was back. I jump-hugged her.**

**"Hey Anne!" She said. "Okay get off, you're heavy..." I let go and pointed my fake hand-gun at Lavi.**

**"Did you steal anything, pirate?" I asked. He put his hands up smiling.**

**"No." He answered simply. I pulled my hands back and smiled as we laughed. I went to Komui to see where Allen and Lenalee were.**

**"Where's Allen and Lenalee?" I asked.**

**"Mission." He answered.**

**"Oh." I mumbled, leaving his office. I checked my pocket watch. 10:30. I ran over to Mayu and dragged her to the cafeteria for lunch. We sat by Lavi, Daisya, and Marie. Mayu was hidden in her pile of food and empty plates. I ate my food and was walking in the halls when another finder came to me.**

**"Komui needs you." He said. I sighed.**

**"Again?" I asked. He nodded and I walked to Komui's office. I sat down in the chair in front of him.**

**"Whatcha need, Komui?" I asked.**

**"It's about Allen." He said. My eyes widened at the thought of what could've happened to him.**

**"What. Happened." **

**A/N; hahaha! Cliffhanger! :) can't tame me! Anyways, thank you guys for reading! I really appreciate it! Please tell your friends, family, random people on the streets, just kidding. Stranger Danger. But tell everyone you know to read it and follow to inspire and help this crappy writer. I'm desperate... Thanks! Yoi tsuitachi! (Good day) ?**


	6. Chapter 6

div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1417926828792_2169" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;"Chapter 6/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1417926828792_2174" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1417926828792_2166" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;"Poor Allen/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1417926828792_2175" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1417926828792_2165" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Allen went on a mission as you know," Komui started./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1417926828792_2164" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Yeah, yeah, yeah Allen, Lenalee, mission, BOOM! Get on with it! What happened to Allen!?" I asked frantically./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1417926828792_2163" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Allen and Lenalee saw a Noah while they were there and got some bad injuries." He answered./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1417926828792_2162" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "WHAT?!" I yelled. /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1417926828792_2161" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Lenalee too." He added as he tried to hold back tears. My eyes narrowed. My vision blurred from the tears threatening to spill./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1417926828792_2160" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Who and where is this Noah?" I asked angrily./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1417926828792_2159" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "We have yet to find out." He answered. "Lavi and Bookman are already there treating them. I was going to go over there to check on them and try to get some information from Bookman. Would you like to join?" He asked. /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1417926828792_2229" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Yes, of coarse." I said. We got on the train and of coarse, I fell asleep on the train and Komui woke me up and I released my terrifying sleepy wrath on him- wait, what?! Nothing. You read nothing. Anyway... We reached the Hospital and I tackled Allen./div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "ARE YOU OK?! WHAT HURTS THE MOST WHO DID THIS TO YOU IM GONNA KICK THEIR SORRY LITTLE-"/div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Anne, I'm fine!" Allen interrupted me./div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Butts." I finished, calmer but sarcastic. Allen laughed at me and I heard an all-to-familiar chuckle. I turned around to see Lavi./div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Pirate." I greeted./div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Psycho." He greeted back. We glared at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing. Allen looked at us confused./div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "I'm Lav-" /div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "He's Lavi." I interrupted him, "I like to think he's a pirate because of his earring and eyepatch and he calls me a psycho because of the way I fight akuma." I said and took a deep breath. Allen nodded./div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "So, how was your trip?" I asked./div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Um, well. I'm in the hospital." Allen said./div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Ah, stop whining. It'll make ya tougher." I said./div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "I also call her a psycho because I think she's bipolar." Lavi said and I stuck my tongue out at him. Allen sat up slowly and asked, "So how's Lenalee?" I stiffened, my eyes wide. How could I forget her? /div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Hey, are you ok?" Lavi asked. I quickly got up and sprinted out and to Lenalee's room. I stopped and looked in to see Bookman treating her. I walked in slowly./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1417926828792_2240" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "I-is she gonna be ok...?" I asked, my voice quiet./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1417926828792_2241" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Yes. She just needs to rest." Bookman said. I nodded. Seeing my sister-like friend in pain along with my long lost brother, made me want to cry. I went ahead and rode the train back to the Order and Mayu hugged me./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1417926828792_2239" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Are you ok?" She asked. Tears welled up in my eyes as I shook my head and cried. "It's ok. Um... There there.." She said, not really knowing what to do, do to her social awkwardness. She passed me onto someone else to comfort me. I looked up to see Master Tiedoll and I smiled, even though I was crying. At this point, I didn't even know why I was crying. I guess to just let it all out./div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" Thinking back on everything made me cry more. Mana, not having my brother to protect me, having to take care of my own problems, because God knows I'm too stubborn to ask anyone for help. Thinking it was my fault for Mana dying and Allen leaving for all those years with a fake smile. Everyone looked at me, shocked. Kanda had a blank face but Daisya looked more worried than anything. Later on I calmed down and Master Tiedoll had to leave. Everyone was asking what was wrong and I locked myself in my room. Once everyone left, there was silence. Then a knock on the door, and of coarse, I didn't answer/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1417926828792_2234" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Anne? It's Daisya." I heard from the other side of the door, "Can I come in?" I slowly opened the door and let him in./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1417926828792_2235" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "What's up?" I asked liked nothing was wrong./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1417926828792_2236" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Are you ok?" He asked. I was a bit shocked./div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "What's wrong with you? Are you sick or something?" I asked, a bit concerned. /div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "No, why?" He asked./div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "This is the most feelings other than mockery I've ever seen you have!" I said. He chuckled/div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "I see your sarcastic humor is back." He said./div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Yeah... I don't even know what got into me back there..." I said. He walked over and hugged me and after the shock, I hugged back./div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "You know you can tell me anything, right?" He asked./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1417926828792_2232" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Yeah." I answered and pulled back from the hug. "Thank you." I said./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1417926828792_2231" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Don't mention it." He said, starting to leave. "We're friends, aren't we? Friends help each other." He stated and left chuckling to himself. I smiled and lied down on my bed, drifting to sleep./div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1417926828792_2230" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1417926828792_2188" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;"(A/N: Mayu is my sister's OC. Mayu belongs to my sister, not me. And I am SO SORRY if he seemed OOC at the end there! I just wanted to make it clear that it's a Daisya Barry x OC fanfic that was also posted in the description again, thanks for reading and you guys have a nice day!)/div 


End file.
